Always and Forever
by Sensual Woman
Summary: Emily has been looking for her soul-mate for a very long time. What happens when she finally finds her Queen? Femslash JJ/Emily AU


**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Criminal Minds**_**.**

**Title: Always and Forever  
**

**Pairing: JJ/Emily (Jemily)**

**Summary: Emily has been looking for her soulmate for a long time. What happens when she finally finds her Queen? AU  
**

**Rating: MA (NC-17)**

**Warnings: Violence, Sexual Content, etc.**

**Chapter 1: Bombshell**

_Seattle_

Emily carefully made her way through the bushes. Her steps were quiet and slow. She watched the man she had been stalking for the past seven months. "Okay Mr. Jefferson. Today is your lucky day." She whispered quietly as she pulled out her bow and a single arrow. Both were silvery white and shimmered when the sunlight hit it, making it sparkle. Emily crouched before pulling her hair back behind her shoulders to get a clear shot. She raised the bow with the arrow in aim.

Just as she was about to let the arrow go, a masculine voice caressed her ears. "You should get closer. You might miss and accidently hit his hand, which is currently holding his phone." Emily nearly let the arrow go on accident, not expecting her friend to show up.

She turned to him in anger, "Derek!" She shouted in a whisper.

Derek raised his hands in surrender, "What? I'm just looking out for you. You don't want that embarrassment to happen again do you?" He asked in a grin.

"Like I told you and all the others, it wasn't my fault! The man bent down to pick something off the floor and my arrow landed in his cell phone next to him. Had he not moved, he would've never fallen in love with his phone." Emily said, fighting off the blush.

Derek laughed and Emily had to cover his mouth to muffle the noise in fear they would get caught. Emily picked up her bow and arrow that dropped in the process. She slapped Derek on the back of his head with the arrow to which he flinched. "Hey! Watch it! You almost poked me with your arrow. Trust me; you don't want me to fall in love with you." Derek said

Ignoring him, she pulled her long black hair back and drew her arrow back once more, taking aim.

Derek took a moment to admire her beauty. Emily wore a nude colored cowlneck off-the-shoulder sweater and blue jeans. She had long, shiny, silky black hair that fell to the middle of her back in big loose curls. Her skin was smooth, soft…flawless. Her high cheekbones enhanced her beautiful features; her erotic brown eyes could lure anyone she wanted without staring into their eyes intently. That's how she got the nickname 'Bedroom Eyes'. Her rosy, pouty lips thinned in concentration, her chest was a pleasant size to every man. Her hips were responsible for a lot of men watching her as she danced, completely enthralled, her legs seemed to go on for miles and she had curves in all the right places. Derek's eyes dropped down to the brunette's feet. He cocked his head in disbelief, even her feet were beautiful. How was that possible? He looked to Emily's shining necklace and rings, a sign she wasn't taken yet. If they weren't' friends, Derek would certainly took a crack at her.

Derek leaned in, "I'm telling you, get closer. It's too risky to shoot this far away." He whispered. His gaze fell to their surroundings. "And you are going to want to find more cover. The humans might be able to see your bow and arrow and thereby exposing us."

Emily huffed in annoyance, "Do you want to do this?"

Derek held out his hand in a gesture for her to give him her bow but she shook her head. "No, he is my mark." She took aim and let the arrow fly. She held her breath as she watched her arrow slice through the air before finally hitting the blonde man in the side of his ribs. "OW!" The man yelled. The arrow pierced in halfway through before disappearing in a silvery dust that rained down before vanishing. It happened so quick that the man didn't see it happen. He lifted his shirt up to see where the sharp pain came from. All he saw was a little bloody mark. His eyes scrunched in confusion as he wiped the blood off his side.

Emily turned her head to Derek with a grin, "See? They didn't give me the title of sharpshooter for nothing." She made her bow and arrow disappear, got up and walked away with Derek right behind her.

"They don't call you that!" He said

"I got my shot didn't I?" She said

"Okay, okay it was a pretty cool shot but you still have to keep in mind of the humans. You know what would happen if they discovered us." Derek said

"All too well." Emily said. She stopped in her tracks and turned her attention fully on her friend, "Look Derek-"

"Hold on, hold on." He said smoothly, "I'm just looking out for you is all. I'm sorry if I offended you. I know you're the best 'sharpshoother'," Emily smiled at that. "our clan has ever had and you're our Queen. I just want to make sure you don't get hurt."

Emily nodded, "Thanks for looking out for me."

Derek smiled, "My pleasure. I gotta get going. I just came to find you to annoy you."

Emily smirked, "Like the brother I never had."

* * *

It was nearly sunset. The sun's golden rays shined through bare trees, lighting up the outdoors beautifully. It was these times when Emily wished she had her camera. Emily continued walking through the park, ignoring the bitter cold. She absentmindedly played with her soul-mate's ring on her right hand. She had two rings on her right hand. One was hers and the other was her soul-mate's. Once she finds her, she is required to give her the ring and necklace. She has waited for centuries to find her. One thing about her is that she was a really patient woman. But even patient women had their limits and it was taking a toll on her. The brown-eyed brunette beauty was anxious to meet her. Emily looks down at her soul-mate's shimmering ring. "I'm still waiting lover." She said quietly, still walking down a path. Emily wasn't sure how much more time she would have to wait for her future wife and future Queen to their clan. It scared her if the answer was anything other than soon.

* * *

When Emily made it to her mansion, it was late. She had spent the rest of the day walking around idly until only the streetlights provided visibility. She poured herself a glass of red wine and went to her bedroom. There was sensual classical music playing in the background. White candles glowed beautifully all around the bedroom. Emily downed the last of her wine before going into the shower. When she was done, she dried off and walked to her dresser and blew out a couple candles. Purple smoke flew out from the burning candle. Emily got under the covers and fell asleep, dreaming of her Queen.

* * *

**Thoughts? Desires? What would you like?**

**In Chapter 2: Seduction, we see Emily pursue JJ.**

***On another note: I will be posting this story on another site as well. (I have seen stories get taken down) I will let you know where.**


End file.
